


The future brings hope, and sadness

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Patience (Supernatural), Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Is this a tacky Winchester version of ‘a Christmas Carol’? Maybe... probably, but Rowena makes a cute Ghost of Christmas future.A.k.a. This author wants a sappy, cute future for our boys.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The future brings hope, and sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> This prompt had me squirm, but my Muse kicked my butt. Getting to some important stuff here...

**December 7th**

Sam woke shivering, his breath fogging up in front of him. “Oh fuck. Either the heating has died, or we’re haunted… again. Kevin?” No answer. Sam sat up, hazel eyes darting around nervously. A shimmer in the corner of the room had him tense up. “Alright, you got my attention. Who are you?” The shimmer solidified, became an achingly familiar woman. “Rowena? But… you’re not dead…” The redhead smiled ruefully. “Ach, Samuel. Dinnae fash yerself. Fer you, I am not, but I will be, one day. You thought, just before going to bed, how normal this Christmas could be, right? I’m telling ya, lad, it might be one of the least normal ones in a while. Come, I’ll show ya.” She reached out her slender hand and Sam took it with trepidation. 

The room faded and reformed to the kitchen. It didn’t look that different, except that the wreath now had 3 burned candles, there was a decorated tree in the corner and prettily wrapped presents lay under it. “When is this?” Sam asked Rowena. He’d seen his share of tacky ‘Christmas carol’ inspired movies, so he knew what was up. “A few years ahead, my dear boy. I thought ye’d like to ken what happens to yer brother and our tweety pie.” Sam bit his lip. He knew what he would  _ like  _ to happen, but that didn’t mean it  _ would  _ happen. He saw Cas shuffle in, hair tousled as usual, but wearing an old band T-shirt of Dean’s and faded and ripped black jeans. He made coffee, as Sam had gotten used to, and prepped three mugs. “Hey there sunshine.” Sam turned around, as Cas did, both smiling at Dean. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said, also as usual, and he slid a mug his way. “Any news?” Dean sipped his coffee and hummed. “Nope. Relax, angel. Sam would’ve prayed if something bad happened.” Cas sighed and sipped a mug too. “I’m just worried, Dean. You know these things are unpredictable. And with no news…”Dean tugged Cas closer, and to Sam’s surprise, kissed the messy locks. “No news is good news. Don’t worry your pretty head so much. They’re gonna be fine. She’s a strong one, you know that.” Cas leaned into the hug. “You’re probably right. I just wish I could do more.” 

Dean chuckled. “Even an angel like you can’t help with this. This one is on them. And that is how it should be.” Cas turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. Sam felt his cheeks burn. He thought the UST between the two had been uncomfortable, but being there as they started playing tonsil hockey was even worse. “Ehm, Rowena, can we go?” Rowena smiled serenely. “Not quite yet, lad. Wait a wee bit longer.” Sam wondered what was going on. “Ah guys! Really? That’s still my baby bro, Dean-bean!” Sam pivoted around, eyes wide. “Gabriel?! Didn’t he die in that Apocalypse world?” Rowena beamed at him. “Now, Sam. You know him better than that, don’t you?” Sam grinned back. “I do. That explains the five scoops of sugar.” He nodded at where Gabriel sipped the third cup, smacking his lips. “Hey, Gabe… suck it up, buttercup. I’m kissing my angel whenever I want,” Dean replied After wiping his lips with his thumb. Sam remembered the gesture from several times he’d interrupted his brother when kissing his ‘pick of the week’, Starla being the clearest, since that was when they met Gabe. It made him smile. 

“Do you think our perfect pair will be home before tonight?” Gabe’s voice broke through his thoughts. “I hope so. That would be the perfect Christmas gift,” Dean answered, his hands still on Cas’ hips. Cas snuggled into Dean’s arms and kissed him, then pulled free and sighed. “Your bond to them is deeper than mine. You should know, right?” Gabe hummed. “Sammich is blocking me. I think it might be go time. That perky little witch taught him well. Hey!” 

At the yell, Sam turned to see Cas sneaking a bite of pecan pie. “Dean, if I had known Cassie would go around, stealing my pie, I’d never given you that pinch of ambrosia. He has turned into a glutton!” Dean chuckled and patted Cas on the butt. “Like you said all those years ago: ‘anything to make him enjoy life more. A perfect gift for Christmas’. Don’t say you lied....” Gabe huffed. “No. You know I’d do anything for my baby bro. Why do you think I came back in the first place?” Cas licked the sweet, sticky filling from his fingers. “To make sure I was ok. I know. And I love you too, Gabriel.”

Sam turned to Rowena and smiled. “This is amazing. So, my personal ‘Ghost of Christmas Future’, now what?” Rowena smiled. “Now, my sweet boy, you wake up and tell Dean to summon an Archangel, if he still wants Castiel to taste life, as it were. And don’t forget aboot lil’ old me, gone future years.” Sam kissed her brow. “I’d never.” Her smile grew watery and her eyes moist. “Ach. And aren’t ye the dear t’say so… Aye, I chose wise. Good bye, dear lad. I dearly miss you.” And with that Sam sat up straight in his bed. “Rowena?” No answer. “Fuck. What did she mean?” The quiet room didn’t answer him, of course. So he sighed and got up. 

As he walked down the chilly corridor, he heard his brother in the kitchen. “Morning sunshine.” And Cas’ answer. “Good morning, Dean.” Sam smiled at the exchange and quietly snuck closer. “Dean, I know I lost that bet, but…” Cas rumbled, but Dean cut him off. “Nuhuh. Fair and square, bud. I’m making grilled cheese. You brought us that delicious Gouda, and I’m using it!” Silence for a beat or two, then: “Am I no longer your angel, Dean?” A stifled gasp. “No… I mean yes, I mean… shit.” Sam was hard pressed to not step in and meddle, but he knew he had to let these two solve this themselves. “I thought I had been clear, Dean. I am absolutely not opposed to it.” The clatter of a spatula hitting iron was loud in the ringing silence. “I… you… ppphhh. Ok. Angel.” 

Sam fist pumped the air. “Thank you, Dean. I’m glad we got this cleared before Sam comes in.” There was a hint in that gravelly voice, that told Sam he had been heard, probably since he left his room. He shrugged. Whatever. That was living with an angel, he guessed. He stepped up. “Morning.” Dean jumped guiltily and plastered a big smile on his face. “Morning Sammy!” Cas just smiled and slid him his coffee. “Thanks Cas. You’re the best.” He vowed there and then that the moniker ‘angel’ for Cas was reserved for Dean only. 

After Sam had done the dishes, he retreated to the library again, still trying to find stuff on that damned snowglobe. He wasn’t surprised to find Dean already with his nose in the books. “Hey, Dean,” he called softly. “Sam,” his brother answered curtly. Pretending to read what Dean was doing, Sam smiled. “Maybe you should try and summon Gabriel. He ate, with gusto too.” Dean spluttered. “I… you.. he… wait. I can’t, because he died in Apocalypse world. Remember?” The opportunity to knock Dean’s smug smile off was too good. “Or did he? We thought him dead a few times before, and he popped up every time. Give it a shot. For Cas.” Dean’s neck was about the same colour as the poinsettia on the centre of the table, but he nodded.   
  



End file.
